Un baume pour un baiser
by Mina Alone
Summary: Comme l'on prend soin d'une fleur, ou l'on entretient des flammes, leur relation s'est vu doucement prendre racine pour progressivement devenir un brasier ardent, mais non moins chaleureux.


**_Disclaimer :_** L'anime _Blue Exorcist_ dont cette histoire est tirée est la propriété de Koichi Hatsumi, de même que l'univers du manga, appartient à Kazue Kato. Et je n'ai évidement rien touché à l'écrire.

 _ **Pairing :**_ Shiemi/Rin :)

 **.**

 _Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, j'ai tenté cette O.S, qui je l'espère, vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire :)_

 **.**

 _J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas y intégrer de lemon. Non que je n'aime pas en écrire, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à le placer correctement._

 ** _._**

 _Je me suis rendue compte après coup, avoir commis une erreur concernant le rythme de l'année scolaire : au Japon, la rentrée se fait en Avril, avec un mois de vacances en été ( Août ), deux semaines en hiver ( Décembre ), et enfin environ trois semaines au printemps ( Mars )._

 _Or, je me suis basé sur le rythme Français - alors pardon pour la boulette ^^'_

* * *

 _ **\- L'amour n'a pas à être parfait,**_

 _ **il n'a qu'à être vrai. -**_

( Inconnu )

* * *

Cette nuit, la nouvelle lune trône dans le ciel sombre, telle une pièce de monnaie amputée qui enveloppe de sa lumière laiteuse, le monde dont elle restera souveraine jusqu'à l'aube.

Tendrement blottie contre le flanc de Rin, alors même qu'ils sont allongés nus l'un contre l'autre dans le creux de son lit, Shiemi frémit d'un bel ensemble sous le frôlement chaste des doigts de l'adolescent sur ses côtes.

« Tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse, lui rappelle-t-elle dans un souffle quand elle le sent suspendre ses gestes.

\- J'y pensais plus, sourit à son tour le brun, remontant ensuite la main coupable jusqu'à son épaule afin de l'enlacer davantage. Mais ça reste toujours un bon truc à savoir. »

Rougissant malgré elle au sous-entendu dans la douce pénombre de la chambre, la jeune blonde préfère cependant ne rien ajouter, enfouissant plutôt son visage de poupée dans le creux de sa gorge.

Ne souhaitant cependant être nul part ailleurs qu'ici même, Shiemi profite pleinement encore de la chaleur enivrante de son corps ferme, sans pour autant se douter que des pensées différentes habitent son jeune amant.

 **.**

L'amour au premier regard, Rin n'y a jamais cru.

Pour lui, tout ce qui se rapporte au coup de foudre et aux papillons dans le ventre, ne se trouve transposé que dans les mangas de type _Shōjo_ que les filles aiment tant.

De même que le style mauvais garçon censé leur plaire, et les faire craquer, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui expliquerait en grande partie le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petite amie avant Shiemi, exception faite de son caractère sanguin et de sa mauvaise réputation héritée en conséquence.

Pourtant, son affiliation à Satan n'est que génétique.

En ce qui le concerne, Rin n'a jamais eu qu'un seul père, qui l'a élevé, protégé et aimé sans réserves pendant quinze années, en plus d'avoir dû supporté ses colères et ses conneries, plus encore quand il a été en âge d'en aligner plus d'une à la fois.

Comme si inconsciemment, il voulait peut-être le pousser à bout, parce qu'à chaque nouvel échec, chaque nouveau renvoi de ses petits boulots, chaque rentrée à la maison avec les phalanges abîmées et des traces de coups sur le visage, il continuait encore et toujours, de l'encourager et croire en lui.

Ce qui avait poussé Rin a réellement vouloir lui prouver qu'il pouvait être digne de lui, même si par orgueil, il préférait plutôt lui en mettre d'abord plein les yeux. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, ainsi que son envie de réussir à la dernière occasion qui lui avait été présentée, tout s'était encore une fois vautré.

 **.**

A la différence que cette fois-ci, son monde entier s'était écroulé avec.

Et si il a appris à vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, il ne s'en sent pas moins responsable pour autant.

 **.**

 _« Lâche-moi le vieux ! Si j'pars, c'est à cause de toi, tu m'as chassé ! J'suis le fils bon à rien, toujours dans les plans galères ! Enfin, je dis "fils"..., mais on a pas le même sang ! On est des étrangers ! Sois honnête, avoue que t'en a marre ! Ras le bol de jouer le paternel, c'est ça ? Mais ton sacerdoce ***** te l'interdis peut-être ? T'es obligé de faire le papa poule, hein ? Mais attends, pas de soucis, j'vais te libérer du fardeau d'élever le niard d'un autre ! Bon débarras ! Du vent ! T'es pas mon vieux ! T'es rien pour moi ! RIEN ! Et te prend plus jamais pour mon père ! »_

Il ne l'a jamais pensé bien entendu.

Même durant cette affreuse minute où il lui a craché ces mots violents au visage, du haut de ses quinze ans de colère et de rancœur refoulées contre lui-même, il n'a jamais été plus éloigné de la vérité.

Quant au souvenir de la gifle paternelle reçue en retour, la toute première donnée de sa vie, elle est paradoxalement devenu le dernier contact de son père à son encontre.

Ce père qui pour le sauver, a ensuite donné jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 **.**

Se relâchant involontairement contre lui, Shiemi commence doucement à sombrer, comme l'indique également la respiration régulière qui s'échoue sur sa clavicule.

Toujours éveillé, Rin cale tendrement sa tête contre la sienne, tout en se demandant subitement pourquoi il repense à son père précisément _maintenant._

Certes, en tant que tel, celui-ci avait un jour frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour lui parler du sexe et des précautions qui vont de pair, avec son franc-parler et ses taquineries, et surtout, en ayant été totalement sourd à ses protestations gênées.

A plus fortes raisons quand il avait conclu avec un clin d'œil :

 _« En plus de ta santé, si je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père, tu l'es bien plus pour être père, alors quand tu te sentiras prêt, j'irais t'acheter ce qu'il faut._

 _\- Non, mais t'es dingue, ou quoi ?!_ S'était aussitôt insurgé le brun, ses joues étant devenues encore plus rouges qu'au début du discours commencé. _Comme si j'allais venir t'en parler ! »_

Puis par pur provocation, et parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, bien que ne s'étant toutefois pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait que creuser sa propre tombe, Rin avait par la suite ajouté d'un air bravache :

 _« Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai pas déjà fait ? »_

En premier lieu surpris par la tirade, Shiro avait alors éclaté d'un rire franc avant de répondre entre deux sourires, et du ton le plus naturel du monde :

 _« Impossible Fiston, je repère les puceaux au premier coup d'œil. »_

Pris à son propre piège à l'aube de son quatorzième anniversaire, l'adolescent avait donc réagi de la seule manière possible pour lui.

Il avait purement et simplement attrapé la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, à savoir un manga puisqu'il avait été assis sur son lit, pour le balancer derechef à la tête de son père, qui l'avait bien-sûr évité sans le moindre mal.

 _« Dégage de ma piaule ! »_

 **.**

Bougeant une jambe galbée dans son sommeil, la jolie blonde qu'il tient toujours enlacée dans ses bras lui fait reprendre le présent, de même que sourire malgré lui.

Cette fleur délicate pour qui, à l'instar de celles qu'elle entretient dans le jardin de sa défunte grand-mère, et en hommage à cette dernière, ses sentiments à son égard ont progressivement pris racine avant de se développer au fil du temps passé en sa compagnie.

Le désir est venu un peu plus tard, paradoxalement en parallèle à son besoin de la protéger de tout, et de tout le monde, y compris lui-même.

Comme pour preuve, la première fois qu'elle était apparue devant la classe dans l'uniforme réglementaire des filles, belle et inconsciente de l'être dans une aura de pureté toute innocente.

De leurs camarades, Rin avait été le seul à s'interroger sur la longueur relativement courte de sa jupe, tout en ayant toutefois apprécié avec un plaisir coupable, la vue du balancement du tissu plissé sur les fesses rondes de Shiemi.

Demi-démon ou pas, il était un garçon de quinze ans malgré tout.

Avec ses rêves, ses envies, ses cauchemars, et ses angoisses de perdre le contrôle une fois de trop.

D'un certain côté, il est cependant triste de se dire qu'avant d'intégrer l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, l'adolescent n'a jamais su ce qu'était d'aimer, et d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille.

Néanmoins, après que la vérité de sa naissance ait été dévoilée, il lui avait fallu cependant encaisser le rejet et le mépris de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, avant de difficilement retrouver leur confiance perdue.

A présent, il se sait faisant partie intégrante d'une équipe, ce qui pousse également Ryuji à carrément l'engueuler quand il tente encore de régler un souci démoniaque par ses propres moyens.

Ou qu'il s'endort en cours, faisant presque concurrence à son jumeau quand ses moments d'absence ont tendance à se répéter.

 _« Merde Okumura ! Mets-y un peu du tien, ou tu vas finir complètement largué ! »_

Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à ce jour, la rivalité n'est plus de mise entre eux, et que Rin peut être totalement lui-même sans avoir l'impression de sentir le sol prêt à de dérober sous ses pieds.

Surtout depuis que son frère et lui ont renvoyé Satan dans ses pénates, et que l'ascendance démoniaque de Yukio s'est finalement révélée, ayant involontairement permis à son grand frère de se sentir moins seul qu'avant.

 **.**

Le jour où Shiemi l'avait vu au travers de ses yeux, avait été précisément le lendemain du sauvetage d'Assiah, quand elle avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre avec un petit pot en verre au creux de ses mains blanches.

Dûment habillée d'un kimono rose malgré l'heure matinale, quand Rin avait été encore en pyjama en conséquence, - c'est-à-dire tee-shirt et jogging en tissu gris - elle lui avait proposé l'application du baume apporté, confectionné par ses soins.

 _« C'est gentil Shiemi,_ avait commencé à réfuter son ami, ses cheveux bruns tombant en mèches désordonnées sur ses yeux, et lui ayant donné un air adorable malgré lui. _Mais tu sais que je cicatrise très vite._

 _\- Oui, je le sais bien Rin,_ avait soufflé la petite blonde, toutefois déterminé à le lui faire accepter. _Mais il arrivera peut-être une fois où tu en auras besoin, et où je ne serais pas là. Et puis, c'est aussi utile en cas de courbatures, ou de toutes autres douleurs persistantes. »_

Touché par l'attention, l'hybride avait alors tendu sa main droite pour en refermer involontairement les doigts sur ceux de Shiemi en plus du pot en verre, ayant de ce fait, une fois de plus senti son cœur rater un battement.

 _« Merci,_ avait-il ensuite soufflé d'une voix un peu rauque. _Je peux l'utiliser comment ?_

 _\- En massage. »_

L'espace d'un instant, et sans qu'il n'en eut compris la raison, la jeune fille avait semblé soudainement troublée, ses joues blanches s'étant vu rosir, comme lors des premiers temps de leur amitié, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Mais l'impression avait été chassée par la voix douce et assurée de celle-ci qui, ses yeux verts ancrés aux siens, lui avait par la suite proposé :

 _« Je peux te montrer comment faire si tu veux._

 _\- Euh... »_

Pour le coup, c'est lui qui s'était senti fondre et rougir à la fois.

Recevoir des soins est une chose, mais un massage, c'était quelque chose à connotation plus sensuelle.

 _« Rin ? »_ L'avait appelé la jeune aspirante Exorciste, parce que l'interpellé avait mis plus de temps que d'ordinaire à répondre.

Et pour la même raison, où son bon sens l'avait laissé en plan pour se débrouiller seul, il avait répondu sans réfléchir :

 _« Ouais, ça marche. »_

 **.**

Si Rin était déjà d'ores et déjà amoureux, c'est peu après que leur relation avait vu le jour.

Quand il s'était allongé torse nu et à plat ventre sur son lit sous les directives de Shiemi, qui de son côté, s'était retroussé les manches avant d'ouvrir le petit pot.

Quand les mains délicates de cette dernière avaient appliqué la pommade froide et odorante sur sa peau pâle, l'ayant fait frissonner à la fois de gêne et de plaisir.

Quand sa queue de démon avait joué des siennes, en étant venue chatouiller le menton de la jeune fille de son extrémité touffue.

Quand dans un éclat de rire amené en retour, la paume de la main droite de l'adolescente avait involontairement dérivé jusqu'à la lisière de ses reins.

Quand électrisé malgré lui et ayant voulu se dégager, le brun avait brusquement fait volte-face, en ayant déséquilibré Shiemi dans le même temps.

Quand à moitié couchée en travers de son ventre, celle-ci avait instinctivement relevé son visage de porcelaine vers le sien.

Quand ayant alors envoyé paître la raison au risque de se faire jeter, Rin avait réduis la distance entre eux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand d'abord surprise par l'initiative et le baiser donné, la jolie blonde s'était ensuite redressée pour mieux entourer le cou du garçon de ses bras fins.

Quand à partir d'un baume gentiment donné, quelque chose d'autre s'était vu être offert.

 **.**

De chaste, leur échange avait doucement mué en profondeur, à l'instant où ayant entrouvert leurs lèvres en même temps, leurs langues timides s'étaient rencontrées.

Ça avait d'abord été étrange, et à bien y réfléchir, un peu maladroit.

Pourtant, bien qu'un peu de salive avait coulé sur leurs mentons, bien que le goût inconnu de l'autre avait été surprenant, et bien que leurs respirations étaient devenues rapidement heurtées par manque d'expérience, ça avait également été bon.

Mais s'étant senti réagir, de même qu'ayant pratiquement tenu la blonde sur ses genoux malgré son kimono, Rin avait préféré mettre fin au baiser avant de se lécher inconsciemment les lèvres.

 _« On devrait arrêter. »_

Ses beaux verts brillant d'un nouvel éclat, l'adolescente avait déglutit tout en ayant hoché son minois, puis relâché son cou. Sans brusquerie, elle s'était ensuite dégagée de son étreinte, ayant pris l'excuse de ramasser le baume oublié au pied du lit, pour s'essuyer discrètement le menton.

 _« Je vais te laisser te reposer,_ avait-elle doucement affirmé, ayant posé le récipient de verre sur son bureau. _Tu dois être encore fatigué, et ma mère a besoin de moi à la boutique._

 _\- Shiemi, attends. »_ L'avait cependant prié le brun en ayant attrapé sa main, avant qu'elle n'ait pu mener le geste à la parole.

Il avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance, et n'avait nullement désiré que cet interlude n'ait été justement, rien d'autre que cela.

Il avait voulu - et veut toujours - plus et tout à la fois.

Alors l'hybride s'était levé et sans plus réfléchir que précédemment, avait une nouvelle fois scellé leurs lèvres ensemble. Cependant, il ne s'était s'agit que d'un baiser innocent, mais non moins tendre pour autant.

 _« On se voit plus tard ? »_

Un sourire avait pris naissance au coin de sa bouche gourmande, encore rouge du contact de la sienne, quand Shiemi avait acquiescé avant de prendre congé :

 _« Si tu as un moment, passe à la maison. »_

 **.**

Ils s'étaient effectivement revu dans la journée, dans le jardin tant aimé de Shiemi, s'étant tous les deux occupés des plantes y poussant, comme la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés, abstraction faite bien-sûr, des _toutes premières minutes_.

Il avaient parlé comme avant, la blonde ayant patiemment expliqué les rudiments du jardinage à l'hybride, qui de son côté avait fait de son mieux pour suivre les directives données.

L'après-midi avait filé comme un songe, et ils s'étaient quitté à la porte du jardin, après un troisième baiser, à la fois timide et prometteur.

 **.**

Puis l'Académie avait réouvert ses portes.

Les cours avaient repris, les aspirants Exorcistes avaient vu leur nombre augmenter - sûrement en conséquences des derniers événements -, Yukio avait réintégré ses anciennes fonctions, après avoir été destitué de son grade de Saint Paladin.

Et la main de Shiemi n'avait désormais plus quitté la sienne.

Partout où ils étaient allés, c'était la plupart du temps ensemble, l'instinct protecteur de Rin s'étant également amplement développé, plus encore lors des exercices pratiques où il avait eu grande peine à prendre sur lui, et ce, quasiment à chaque fois, afin de laisser sa petite amie faire équipe avec un autre que lui.

Pas qu'il soit jaloux en soit, enfin, pas trop, mais comment aurait-il pu se concentrer sur sa tâche demandée, tout en sachant Shiemi hors de sa vue et de sa portée, et donc forcément vulnérable à toutes sortes de dangers ?

Etat de fait qui avait ainsi commencé, doucement mais sûrement, à entraîner le groupe sur une pente bancale, bien qu'à ce moment, seul Yukio et Shura en avaient senti le déséquilibre, parce que plus têtu à lui tout seul qu'un troupeau de mules réunies, Rin n'en avait fait plus qu'à sa tête qu'autre chose.

Certes, et en toute honnêteté, c'était même sa façon d'être, et si ça leur avait sauvé la mise à de multiples reprises, ça n'avait pas non plus empêché des bourdes éventuelles de lui revenir en plein visage.

Ayant alors devancé le cadet des Okumura pour faire crever l'abcès à l'aîné, l'Exorciste avait donc volontairement repoussé la fin d'un énième entrainement, auquel Rin s'y était pourtant adonné avec acharnement depuis presque deux heures, ce dimanche d'hiver, ou une semaine après leur seizième anniversaire, la neige tombée n'avait pas encore fondue.

 _« Non, mais tu déconnes ?_ Lui avait-il lancé, à la fois ahuri et profondément agacé. _Ça fait des plombes, que tu me fais allumer ces foutues bougies ! »_

En effet, la jeune femme plantureuse avait corsé ses séances, ayant multiplié le nombre et les manières de faire flamber les petites mèches.

 _« Et alors quoi ?_ S'était-elle contenté de répliquer, assise en tailleur devant lui, et à même le sol de la salle d'entrainement. _T'as autre chose de prévu ? »_

En fait, oui.

Avec la bande, ils avaient décidé la veille de sortir en ville, pour profiter des joies infantiles de la poudreuse, même si Rin avait plus dans l'idée de passer plus de temps avec la jolie blonde habitant presque constamment ses pensées, sans rien ni personne pour jouer les trouble-fêtes.

 _« Recommence. »_ Lui avait par la suite ordonné Shura, en ayant cette fois-ci, lancé une bougie en l'air.

Avec un soupir lourd de contrariété, l'adolescent s'était exécuté avec la même réussite que depuis l'instant où il était arrivé à commander ses flammes.

 _« Satisfaite ?_ S'était-il alors moqué, sans plus réfléchir qu'à son soudain désir puéril de la contrarier.

 _\- Je le serais quand t'arrêteras de te comporter en mioche,_ avait cependant affirmé son mentor avec quelque chose de subitement menaçant dans la voix, que tout à sa colère infantile, le demi-démon n'avait pas perçu.

 _\- Qui tu traites de mioche exactement ?!_ Avait-il plutôt tiqué dans un sursaut outré.

 _\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous ici ?_

 _\- Ben, tu sais quoi ?_ Avait alors derechef répondu le sous-nommé qui s'était relevé d'un bon. _Va te faire pendre ! »_

Il avait ensuite fait mine de se retourner avec l'idée plus que visible de s'éloigner d'elle, quand la poigne de Shura l'avait stoppé net dans son élan, ayant pour cela attrapé sa queue comme l'aurait fait un chat avec un bout de laine.

D'un coup de main vif et rapide.

 _« Lâche ça tout de suite ! »_ Avait aussitôt ordonné le jeune hybride dans la seconde, surpris qu'elle en soit venu à un tel coup bas.

Mais loin de lui obéir, la jeune femme l'avait tiré violemment à elle, lui ayant arraché un cri de douleur en retour, alors qu'ayant perdu l'équilibre dans la manœuvre, il s'était lourdement écroulé le derrière à terre.

La rage au ventre, et les larmes aux yeux dû à l'endolorissement qui avait derechef fusé dans le bas de son dos, il s'était retourné de même d'un mouvement brusque pour lui faire face.

 _« Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!_

 _\- C'est toi, mon problème Tête de bois !_ Avait alors explosé Shura, sans se démonter le moins du monde, et tout en l'ayant relâché sans y penser. _Toi, et tes beaux discours sur ta formation, alors que t'es pas foutu de faire ce qu'on te dit ! Toi, qui est incapable de te concentrer, alors que toute l'équipe se repose sur toi ! Toi, pour qui franchement, c'est pas le respect et la reconnaissance qui t'étouffent ! »_

Parce qu'il avait été piqué au vif, et qu'il ne pouvait que rarement s'empêcher de répondre, Rin avait alors vertement répliqué, sans se soucier une seconde des conséquences :

 _« D'abord, je t'ai rien demandé ! Et t'as pas besoin de me rappeler que je foire tout ce que je fais ! Je sais que je suis un boulet, incapable d'avancer sans tomber ! Mais je fais de mon mieux, et puis si je te fais tant chier que ça, fous moi la paix ! De toute façon, t'étais peut-être la disciple de mon père, mais t'es absolument rien pour moi ! Juste... »_

Sans prévenir, la fin de sa tirade avait alors été coupée par la paume droite de son aînée, qui avait brutalement heurté sa joue gauche, l'ayant de fait marbrée de la trace bien nette de ses cinq doigts.

Tout en ayant gardé le visage cuisant, de même que tourné en direction opposé du coup parti, Rin était alors resté muet, choqué et immobile.

Non pour cause d'avoir reçu une torgnole en soit, ceci-dit.

Après tout, venant de Shura, il avait déjà méchamment dégusté le jour où elle lui avait pris son _Komaken_ , durant l'interrogatoire auquel elle l'avait soumis sans lui demander son avis. Et bien qu'il ait toutefois répondu à ses coups sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ayant encaissé plus que donné, il avait également prouvé par là-même qu'il avait eu suffisamment de tripes pour continuer.

Sans parler du fait, que des baffes ou des gnons, Rin en avait ramassé plus souvent qu'à son tour dans sa vie - bien moins qu'il n'en avait néanmoins distribué si il devait tenir les comptes - et cependant, il ne s'était _jamais_ écrasé.

Pas plus qu'il n'avait baissé les yeux devant quiconque, ou était resté prostré à craindre le revers.

Bien au contraire.

Peu avait toujours importé, le nombre ou/et la taille de ses adversaires - voyou à la petite semaine, créatures démoniaques de tous poils, ou autres -, qu'il ait débuté ou non les hostilités, il s'était toujours jeté bille en tête dans la mêlée, tout en ayant royalement ignoré la douleur, et n'étant resté que focalisé sur son désir de tenir le dernier debout.

Même si ça avait dû invariablement signifier, finir une bagarre avec le nez en sang, les gencives douloureuses, et les poings meurtris.

Ou dans un autre registre, se sentir pire qu'une serpillière passée à l'essoreuse, comme après la volée que lui avait filé cette enflure d'Amaimon, lors de leur premier combat.

Sans parler de tous les autres - gagnés ou perdus - qui avaient suivi, Rin n'en avait jamais rien eu à battre pour autant, n'ayant jamais hésité, jamais reculé, et ne s'étant encore moins déclaré vaincu.

Pourtant, dans ce _geste-ci_ , dans le claquement sec de la main de Shura, il y avait subitement retrouvé l'écho de l'instant, où son père l'avait lui aussi giflé de toute la force de sa colère.

Parce qu'à l'instar de précédemment, il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Tel un enfant capricieux, il avait franchi une ligne interdite, et en juste retour des choses, il avait donc amplement mérité d'en recevoir une.

Aussi n'avait-il que lentement levé une main pour en recouvrir sa joue rouge et palpitante, de même que senti malgré lui, des larmes brûlantes de honte embuer son regard bleu, qu'il - et il avait bien dû se l'avouer - avait eu du mal à poser de nouveau sur Shura.

Ayant lâché un soupir certainement dans le but de se calmer, cette dernière avait ensuite soufflé à son intention, d'une voix toutefois plus douce :

 _« Rin, tu ne peux pas continuer à te laisser dicter par tes émotions. Je vois bien tes progrès, tout comme je vois aussi ton envie d'en faire plus. Mais t'es encore trop indiscipliné. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je peux le comprendre, j'étais comme toi avant. Mais q_ _ue tu contrôle tes flammes, ne signifie pas que tu pourras y arriver à chaque occasion. Tu dois penser à tous les facteurs environnants, qui pourraient encore te faire perdre ton sang froid. »_

Elle avait ensuite ouvert le gros sac de bougies, posé près d'eux tout en ayant enchaîné :

 _« Je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu te plantes, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. Aujourd'hui, tes amis te refont confiance, et tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes. »_

Et de même qu'en en ayant extrait d'autres, elle avait également conclu :

 _« Ça fait partie de ton caractère et c'est tout à ton honneur. Pourtant tu ne dois jamais oublier que les Exorcistes travaillent en équipe, et qu'il doivent pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Et pour ça, il faut rester concentré sur sa tâche._

 _\- Je... Pour ce que je t'ai dis,_ avait ensuite doucement soufflé Rin. _Je suis désolé._

 _\- Je sais,_ avait-elle simplement répondu, avant de lui montrer ses paumes tenant une bougie chacune, avant de les relancer de la même manière que précédemment. _Il reste encore un peu de temps, alors_ _recommence jusqu'à pouvoir le faire sans y penser. »_

 **.**

Le soir même, il avait utilisé le baume de Shiemi sur sa joue redevenue blanche, mais étant tout de même restée douloureuse au toucher.

Et il lui avait fallu la nuit entière à y penser, pour comprendre que le résidus désagréable qui s'était encore fait sentir, avait simplement été la piqûre de rappel de sa mauvaise conscience.

 **.**

Présentement perdue dans des songes connues d'elle seule, Shiemi se replace à son aise dans son sommeil, ses seins ronds et pleins comme des fruits mûrs glissant délicieusement contre la peau nue de son flanc, et électrisant de même ses sens.

Repensant à ce qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure, à cet abandon dont elle a fait preuve pour lui, de même que le souvenir de ses jambes douces refermées autour de ses reins, Rin sent de nouveau le même désir menacer de couler de nouveau dans ses veines.

Est-il même possible, d'aimer et désirer aussi fort et à la fois un autre être humain, sans se laisser consumer en retour ?

 **.**

Au contact de la jeune fille, et bien plus qu'avant où il y avait cette distance amicale entre eux, Rin a peu à peu découvert ce que Shiro avait essayé de lui expliquer quasiment toute sa vie.

Pour recevoir en retour, il faut tout d'abord donner, en commençant par soi-même.

Bien-sûr, il existe une _multitude_ d'exceptions à la règle, tout comme il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui le haïra plus qu'un autre, ou quelque chose qui le fera irrémédiablement sortir de ses gonds.

Pourtant encore aujourd'hui, il s'efforce de son mieux de devenir meilleur, d'être digne de l'amour et la confiance de son père.

Pour qu'où puisse-t-il être, il soit un jour fier de lui.

 **.**

Le goût et le parfum de Shiemi lui rappellent ceux du thé et du jasmin, un délicieux mélange dont il aime se délecter à chaque occasion.

Depuis la première fois, leurs baisers sont devenus plus entreprenants, plus expérimentés, et terriblement excitants.

Si au début de leurs moments à deux, ses mains étaient sagement posées de part et d'autres de ses hanches, quand les siennes étaient nouées derrière sa nuque, l'envie de plus s'était mutuellement et peu à peu insinué en eux.

Aussi, et avec la permission de chacun, leurs caresses s'étaient alors faite moins chastes, et bien plus mutines.

A commencer par les lèvres taquines de Rin, qui avaient dérivé dans le creux de la gorge blanche de porcelaine de sa petite amie, pour en mordiller le grain de peau velouté.

Ou les doigts agiles de cette dernière qui s'étaient pour leur part, glissés sous sa chemise pour aller caresser ses reins, zone étonnamment sensible chez lui.

Si ils n'avaient pas encore franchi la ligne, ils n'avaient toutefois eu de cesse de se repaître de l'un et l'autre, ayant pressé maintes et maintes fois leur corps brûlants de passion mal contenue d'un bel ensemble, mais n'ayant laissé finalement entrevoir que peu de peau dévoilée.

 **.**

Pourtant pleinement conscient du désir commun qui les avaient inexorablement poussé à se livrer à leurs séances de pelotage entre deux cours, et au détour d'un couloir désert, Rin s'était toutefois freiné afin de ne pas effaroucher la jolie blonde.

Aussi novice qu'elle en la matière, et autant avait-il pu avoir envie d'elle, il n'avait voulu ressentir aucune incertitude de sa part.

Or, bien que réceptive à ses avances, bien que l'ayant autorisé à presque redessiner ses formes de ses paumes, il l'avait justement senti pas encore totalement en accord avec ses propres désirs.

 **.**

Comme il le lui avait promis durant l'exercice riche en émotions passé au parc d'attraction, il l'y avait ramené l'après-midi de ses seize ans, ayant même été agréablement surpris de la découvrir en tenue de ville classique quand il était venu la chercher chez elle.

Bottines noires sur une paire de collants blancs, le tout sous une robe de laine vert foncé et sous-pull gris à col roulé, qu'il avait eu le loisir d'apercevoir sous sa veste à capuche déboutonnée.

Ayant levé son joli minois vers le sien pour récolter un baiser, elle lui avait ensuite expliqué tout en ayant fermé son manteau :

 _« Izumo m'a déconseillé de venir en rendez-vous en kimono, alors... On a fait un peu de shopping. »_

Décidément, aussi garce pouvait-elle être, la sous-nommée savait aussi bien être compatissante, que bonne conseillère.

Enfin, quand elle le voulait, bien-sûr.

Mais pour le coup, Rin s'était pour le moins abstenu de tout autre commentaire, que le compliment spontané qui avait franchi ses lèvres :

 _« Ça te va super bien._

 _\- Oh,_ avait soufflé sa petite amie, encore rougissante malgré leur presque quatre mois de relation écoulé. _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr. »_ L'avait rassuré l'adolescent, conscient de ce manque de confiance qui pouvait encore refaire surface en la jolie blonde.

Shiemi n'avait toutefois rien répondu, mais la pression de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, l'avait clairement fait pour elle.

 **.**

Au courant de leur relation comme le reste de l'Académie, mais connaissant son frère sur le bout des doigts, Yukio avait alors profité des courses hebdomadaires pour faire un crochet à une pharmacie classique.

Deux jours après la sortie de son aîné avec Shiemi, il était donc rentré à leur dortoir, les bras chargés de paquets, où il avait retrouvé ce dernier à la cuisine du réfectoire, finissant juste une pile de crêpes, dorées et délicieusement odorantes, qu'il avait confectionné sous prétexte de ne pas gâcher le lait et les œufs restés au frigo.

Ensemble, ils avaient ensuite rangé les denrées à leur place, avant d'en sortir d'autres tels que pots de confitures de fraise, d'abricot et de miel, sans oublier la bouteille de chantilly, afin de s'attabler pour déguster à loisir le goûter improvisé.

 _« Tiens, au fait,_ avait soufflé Yukio qui s'était relevé après s'être assis.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Avait demandé Rin en retour, la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de crêpe à la fraise.

 _\- Je t'ai acheté ça tout à l'heure,_ avait répondu l'Exorciste, avant de sortir de la poche arrière de son pantalon, une petite boîte empaquetée dans un sachet en papier blanc.

 _\- Et c'est quoi ?_ Avait réitéré son jumeau, après avoir saisi le présent tendu dans sa direction.

 _\- Des préservatifs. »_

S'étant brusquement étouffé alors qu'il avait déglutit de travers au dernier mot prononcé, le brun en avait presque recraché ce qui lui était resté encore en bouche.

Puis, une fois qu'il avait été en mesure de le faire, et avec les joues soudainement aussi rouges que les miettes de fraise qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table, il avait aussitôt embrayé :

 _« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as acheté des capotes ? »_

Bien qu'amusé par la réaction - d'ailleurs on ne peut plus prévisible - de son grand frère, Yukio lui avait toutefois répondu :

 _« Parce que ça fait un peu de temps que tu es avec Shiemi, que tu n'as pas un sou en poche pour en acheter toi-même, et que te connaissant, tu aurais été beaucoup trop gêné pour m'en parler. Alors, j'ai pris les devants. »_

Et parce que la mine ahurie du brun avait été vraiment risible, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou :

 _« Pour le cas où éventuellement, tu te poserais la question : Oui, à moi aussi, Père m'a fait la leçon sur le sexe et ses conséquences. »_

Bien qu'ayant toujours eu la répartie aussi facile que cinglante, ce coup-ci, et probablement pour la première fois de leur vie, Rin en était cependant resté comme deux ronds de flan devant le sourire éclatant et vainqueur de son cadet. En tout et pour tout, il n'avait réussi qu'à ouvrir la bouche sans que rien pour autant, ne lui ne soit venu à l'esprit.

Aussi lui avait-il accordé cette manche, tout en ayant néanmoins grommelé à son intention :

 _« Et en plus, t'es fier de toi enfoiré._

 _\- Très. »_

 **.**

Parce que Shiemi et lui sont jeunes et amoureux, un pas décisif avait fini par être franchi six semaines plus tard, quand Rin s'était de nouveau rétamé à un contrôle écrit, qui par effet boule de neige, avait encore fait baisser sa moyenne générale, et donc menacé de lui faire repiquer son année.

Aussi n'avait-il pas eu d'autres choix que de demander de l'aide à Ryuji pour des cours du soir.

Non que ça lui avait arraché la bouche, ou donné de l'urticaire. Il y avait déjà un moment, que le jeune aspirant Aria aux allures de punk avait cessé de le considérer comme une menace, ou un bon à rien et un mauvais en tout.

Et puis, même à cette époque, ça n'avait nullement empêché Rin de venir le voir pour être conseillé sur le choix de leur orientation, ayant même été totalement indifférent aux sarcasmes qu'il avait reçu en retour, puisque des réponses avaient tout de même été données.

 _« Ok, je vais t'aider,_ avait simplement accepté son aîné, lors du déjeuner de cette même journée où leurs notes leur avaient été rendues, et que le brun lui avait fait part de sa requête.

 _\- Sérieux ?_

 _\- On est amis, non ? Et puis, ça te ferait pas de mal de bûcher pour changer._

 _\- Merci vieux, tu me sauves la vie. »_ Avait soupiré de soulagement l'hybride, qui avait toutefois rapidement révisé son avis.

Parce qu'en plus d'être bon élève et un leader né, Ryuji avait toujours considéré les études comme aussi vitales que de respirer, l'ayant donc obligé à reprendre les bases du collège, afin de mieux gérer l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir.

Pourtant, il n'avait cependant pas lâché le morceau, s'étant également révélé étrangement pédagogue.

Et... Dans la même lancée, particulièrement intraitable, quand le week end suivant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre attablés à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir ensemble, Rin s'était vu en plus du reste, sommé de rédiger une rédaction complète sur un sujet libre de son choix.

 _« Mais pourquoi ?_ Avait-il aussitôt questionné, du même ton surpris qu'il avait utilisé à chaque fois que son père l'avait puni.

 _\- Parce que tu t'es ENCORE endormi en cours ! »_ Lui avait lancé son ami en retour, qui bien ne n'ayant pas haussé la voix outre-mesure, n'avait pas semblé ravi non plus de la raison en question.

Puis, et tout aussi catégorique, il avait ajouté sans sourciller :

 _« Je la veux pour demain. »_

La mine brusquement abattue d'un chiot pris sur le fait, Rin avait tout de même tenté de plaider sa cause.

En pure perte évidemment, puisque non seulement, il n'avait récolté aucun soutien de la part de ces lâcheurs de Renzô et Konekomaru, qui bien que compatissants, l'avaient purement laissé se dépatouiller tout seul, mais son professeur de soutien officieux était tout autant resté sourd à ses jérémiades.

 _« Je vais en avoir pour toute la journée... »_ Avait-il alors geint une dernière fois, le front posé sur le bois laqué de la grande table, autour de laquelle ils étaient assis.

Ce qui paradoxalement, avait incité Ryuji à le prévenir :

 _« Alors mets-toi au boulot, et arrête de pleurnicher, si tu ne veux pas avoir une bonne raison de le faire. »_

 **.**

Il en avait bavé bien-sûr.

A la vérité, il n'avait même jamais autant étudié de _toute son existence,_ ayant presque failli tout abandonner dans les moments de doute, où la fatigue nerveuse dûe au manque de sommeil s'était fait salement sentir.

Mais le travail fourni avait tout de même réussi à payer, et si pour un autre, ça n'aurait pas cassé trois pattes à un canard, de la part de Rin, ça avait réellement été un exploit.

D'autant plus que dans un souci de l'aider et l'encourager à mesure que ses notes s'étaient améliorées en un mois et demi, Shiemi avait également proposé sa compagnie à chaque veille de révision d'examen, ainsi que la promesse de lui donner un baiser par bonne réponse donnée.

Du coup, sa motivation s'en était bizarrement trouvé boostée.

 **.**

Ce soir particulier où ils s'étaient découvert d'une autre façon, avait toutefois débuté comme tous les autres où ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre de Rin, afin d'y potasser leurs notes de cours.

Soucieux de les laisser travailler sans distraction, Yukio en avait toujours profité de même pour s'entraîner au tir, bien que devant officiellement jouer les chaperons de par son rôle de professeur - et ceci, dans le seul but de rassurer la mère de Shiemi, qui bien que pleinement consentante concernant leur relation, avait tenu tout de même à préserver sa fille unique.

Pourtant, il avait pleinement eu confiance en son jumeau, de même qu'absolument certain de l'avoir su profondément amoureux de la petite blonde, et tout aussi désireux de faire passer son bien-être avant le sien.

Et d'un autre côté, il n'avait encore jamais vu Rin aussi travailleur dans ses études, ce dernier ayant fait de gros efforts pour essayer de rattraper son retard accumulé, alors l'un dans l'autre, il avait officieusement choisi sans mal et à chaque fois, de leur laisser leur intimité.

 **.**

Du reste, c'était bêtement parti d'une bataille de chatouilles.

Quand il arrive encore à Rin d'y repenser, une partie de lui ne peut s'empêcher de trouver amusant qu'un jeu aussi puéril puisse conduire à un autre, d'une nature toutefois bien plus consensuelle.

Pourtant, ça avait bel et bien commencé à partir de là.

 **.**

 _« Alors ? »_

Assise à ses côtés et ayant emprunté la chaise de Yukio pour ce faire, Shiemi avait vérifié la réponse donnée par son petit ami dans son cahier de notes, avant d'hocher la tête.

 _« Ouais ! »_ S'était alors écrié Rin, tout en ayant levé les bras dans un mimétisme infantile.

Juste avant de faire mine de se rappeler, avec un sourire particulièrement mutin collé aux lèvres :

 _« Et mon baiser ? »_

Bien qu'ayant ri doucement face au comportement de l'adolescent, la jeune fille s'était toutefois pliée à la demande de bonne grâce, bien que la chasteté de l'échange avait cependant laissé le brun sur sa faim.

 _« C'est tout ?_

 _\- La question n'était pas très difficile. »_ Avait en retour argumenté la petite blonde.

Parce qu'il avait compris sans mal, qu'elle l'avait taquiné pour le seul plaisir de le faire, Rin avait tendu ses bras pour l'enlacer, alors qu'elle avait fait mine de se rasseoir correctement sur son siège.

 _« J'ai le droit à un bonus pour mon sérieux ?_ Avait-il ensuite demandé en ayant levé le visage vers le sien.

 _\- T'es surtout incroyablement gourmand. »_ Avait gentiment répliqué Shiemi qui en ayant cherché à se dégager, avait aussitôt éclaté d'un rire fin et surtout involontaire, quand les doigts de l'adolescent avaient, sans préméditation aucune, glissé sur ses côtes.

Ce à quoi ce dernier n'avait évidemment pas manqué d'en comprendre la cause à effet, à la lueur malicieuse qui avait fait briller ses prunelles bleutées.

 _« Intéressant,_ avait-il même commenté, une seconde avant que la jeune fille n'ait commencé à réfuter derechef :

 _\- Non Rin, n'essaye même p... »_

Trop tard, bien entendu.

Joueur, le sous-nommé l'avait sans attendre faite se tordre de rire entre ses doigts agiles, ayant même accentué involontairement les chatouilles à mesure que Shiemi avait tenté d'y échapper.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs si bien tortillée, que sans l'avoir fait exprès, elle avait finalement réussi à se retrouver assise sur les genoux de Rin, son dos collé contre son torse, et avec la main gauche de ce dernier sous son sein droit, quand la deuxième était posée sur le haut de sa cuisse.

 **.**

Sans crier gare, le temps s'était subitement arrêté, les ayant tous deux brusquement laissé comme suspendus au-dessus d'un vide profond et abyssal.

 **.**

Dans cette attente presque suffocante, Shiemi n'avait su dire ce qui l'avait le plus troublée.

La respiration soudainement heurtée de Rin qui s'était échouée dans son cou ?

L'étrange chaleur qui avait violemment embrasé son ventre, alors qu'elle avait pris conscience du peu de distance entre la pulpe du pouce de ce dernier, et un point bien précis de son anatomie ?

Ou encore, le mélange de gêne et d'autre chose, au moment où elle avait perçu que leur position ne l'avait en rien laissé indifférent ?

Elle en était encore à n'entendre que les battements rapides de son cœur, de même que les secondes s'égrener tandis qu'aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé bougé, quand le murmure de l'hybride avait étrangement changé la donne :

 _« Désolé. »_

N'ayant logiquement pas douté que calée comme elle l'était sur lui, elle n'avait pu manquer de sentir son début d'érection, il s'était senti obligé de s'excuser.

Juste avant de prendre la décision de libérer la petite blonde, et d'assumer la suite.

Mais Shiemi avait aussitôt levé ses bras, tant pour ne pas se donner l'occasion de reculer, que l'empêcher de se méprendre.

Sans compter que de ne pas être face à face, avait également grandement facilité les choses.

 **.**

 _« T'es sûre ? »_

Ses doigts emmêlés dans les mèches brunes de ses cheveux, et les autres refermés sur son poignet, Shiemi avait clôt les paupières, même si dans leur position, Rin n'avait pu la voir.

 _« Oui. »_

 **.**

En tout premier lieu, il avait été surpris de sa moiteur.

Douces et tièdes autour de la première phalange de son majeur, les chairs intimes de Shiemi s'étaient révélées à son toucher indécent, alors même qu'il l'avait senti y réagir.

Son souffle s'était coupé, son corps s'était arqué contre lui, et ses doigts s'étaient crispés.

Mais surtout, l'ébauche d'un soupir s'était échappé de ses lèvres, l'ayant de son côté, fait durcir un peu plus.

L'ayant tenue aussi fermement que tendrement emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de son bras libre, le brun avait toutefois réitéré sa première caresse, ne s'étant cependant pas enfoncé plus profondément dans sa chaleur.

Non que l'envie lui avait manqué.

Sauf, qu'il n'avait pas oublié que tout comme lui, la jeune fille était encore vierge.

D'un point de vue purement technique, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, conscient même sans avoir déjà pratiqué, que leur position actuelle n'allait pas s'y prêter au mieux pour continuer sur leur lancée actuelle. Il leur aurait sûrement fallu se lever, ou carrément s'allonger en cuillère sur son lit, mais pour un début, la première option lui avait semblé trop brutale.

Quant à la deuxième, ça aurait à n'en pas douter, fini par un acte consommé, mû par une pulsion à assouvir qui sans être malsaine, aurait tout de même laissé un arrière-goût désagréable.

Si Rin n'avait pu nier avoir eu furieusement envie de Shiemi, il n'avait nullement eu l'intention de gâcher leur première fois en allant tout bonnement trop vite. Que la blonde avait elle-même pris l'initiative d'inciter sa main à retrousser sa jupe, avait sans aucun doute été une preuve de confiance à son égard.

Or, l'adolescent avait déjà appris à ses dépends, combien il était facile de briser ce lien si particulier.

Aussi, avait-il profité de ce qu'il lui avait été offert, s'étant par la suite appliqué de son mieux, tout en s'étant aidé du rythme haletant de la respiration de sa petite amie. Et il avait remisé son propre plaisir - presque douloureux, malgré le frottement involontaire de cette dernière sur son entrejambe gorgée d'un désir brûlant - pour bouger son doigt en un mouvement régulier.

Ce qui l'avait amené à se sentir subitement bouleversé malgré lui, quand une étrange et discrète humidité était apparue - et ayant d'ailleurs facilité ses gestes - parce qu'il avait rapidement compris que la cause était principalement le reflet de ses propres réactions physiques.

Très vite, la respiration de Shiemi était carrément devenue erratique alors qu'elle avait même posé le derrière de sa tête contre son épaule, l'ayant de ce fait instinctivement disposé à accélérer la cadence, et s'étant par là-même senti lui aussi proche de l'inconnu.

Deux ou trois battements de cœur plus tard, elle s'était brusquement reculée contre lui dans un cri muet, d'une manière aussi soudaine qu'involontaire qui l'avait fait basculer à sa suite.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le monde lui était alors apparu comme flouté, tandis qu'un plaisir ardent avait semblé faire exploser chaque terminaison nerveuse de son être à part entière.

 **.**

Toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau, et malgré l'inconfort ayant été dû à son boxer souillé de sa semence, il avait gardé Shiemi dans ses bras, l'ayant simplement guidé pour la tenir en position d'amazone, parce qu'ainsi, elle avait pu nicher sa tête dans son cou, et se blottir à son aise contre lui.

Un moment, ils étaient restés enlacés, silencieux, calmes et repus, bien qu'encore rougissants de ce à quoi ils s'étaient adonnés plus tôt.

Puis ayant répondu à un désir inconscient, la queue de Rin s'était doucement enroulée autour d'eux, juste avant qu'il n'ait confié dans un souffle :

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, s'étant simplement laissé guidé par ses sentiments, et durant un court instant, la soudaine angoisse d'avoir peut-être commis un impair l'avait glacé. Mais Shiemi s'était redressée pour lui faire face, son doux minois éclairé d'un sourire encore plus lumineux que le soleil au zénith, et l'ayant rendu plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 _« Moi aussi, je t'aime Rin. »_

D'abord hébété d'avoir reçu une réponse positive à sa confidence, le sous-nommé avait alors senti son sang se réchauffer, et quelque chose d'autre prendre racine au plus profond de son âme.

Cependant et comme de fait exprès, des coups secs et répétés avaient soudainement été frappé contre la porte de la pièce, signal tacite de Yukio afin de signaler sa présence.

 _« Entre ! »_ Avait soupiré son jumeau, après que la jeune fille eut quitté ses genoux pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

 **.**

Plus tard, lavé et changé de frais, ainsi qu'endormi bien au chaud dans le creux de son lit, Rin avait rêvé de son père.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa mort, il avait constaté qu'à son réveil, aucune larme silencieuse n'était venu mouiller son oreiller en conséquence.

 **.**

Telle une porte entrouverte sur un monde secret et inexploré, l'envie de l'autre avait semblé s'être définitivement distillée dans leurs veines, ayant ajouté une nouvelle dimension à leur couple.

Et si le quotidien avait légitimement repris ses droits, autre chose s'était également installé.

A commencer par les soirées de révisions, qui bien souvent qu'une fois que les leçons avaient été apprises et les cahiers refermés, s'étaient vu prendre un chemin plus crapuleux.

Evidemment, la tendresse était toujours restée de mise, Rin ayant de même attendu le feu vert de Shiemi pour aller toujours plus loin.

C'est ainsi que trois semaines plus tard, elle l'avait autorisé à l'asseoir sur son bureau et l'avait ensuite accueilli contre elle, ayant adorablement refermé ses jambes encore gainées de ses bas blancs autour de son bassin. Grisé en retour, l'hybride l'avait enlacée avant de capturer ses lèvres, ayant eu l'impression de sentir leurs deux cœurs battre la chamade à l'unisson.

Durant le baiser échangé, leurs doigts s'étaient également rencontrés, puis comme mû par le désir qui irradiait de tous les pores de leurs peaux, ils avaient glissés sur leurs chemises d'uniformes respectives afin d'en ouvrir les pans.

Ayant d'abord répondu à l'ardeur de sa bouche, Shiemi avait toutefois rougi quand alors dénudée, mais néanmoins recouverte de son soutien-gorge rose, sa poitrine s'était lentement révélée au yeux bleus de son petit ami. Qui, avec beaucoup de douceur, en avait effleuré le galbe généreux des pulpes conjointes de ses pouces, fier de l'avoir senti frémir sous son toucher.

 _« Je peux ?_ Avait-il ensuite demandé, d'un ton affectueux qui avait rassuré la jeune fille, et lui avait également permis de repousser l'élan de timidité qui avait refait surface.

 _\- Oui. »_ Avait-elle donc acquiescé dans un sourire.

Or, si elle avait anticipé le contact des paumes chaudes de Rin sur elle, ça ne les en avaient pas moins électrisé pour autant, et jamais encore n'avait-ils été sur le point d'atteindre le palier suivant.

Mais Yukio avait pu revenir à tout instant, et aucun des deux n'avaient tenu à devoir se rhabiller à la hâte, encore rouges et frustrés d'une délivrance avortée.

Aussi s'étaient-ils contentés de ces caresses bien plus adultes que toutes celles qu'ils s'étaient déjà prodiguées, Shiemi ayant également voulu rendre ce qu'il lui avait été déjà offert.

C'est pourquoi, elle avait posé ses mains sur le ventre plat et musclé du demi-démon, avant de les descendre jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Une seconde, elle s'était toutefois arrêtée, à la fois gênée et hardie des pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit embrumé.

Puis, autant pour se donner contenance, qu'être certaine de la réciprocité de son envie, elle avait levé ses yeux verts pour rencontrer ceux du brun qui, ayant compris sans avoir eu besoin de se le faire confirmer à voix haute, avait assuré d'une voix pourtant rauque :

 _« T'es pas obligée._

 _\- J'en ai envie. »_

 **.**

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient joui l'un après l'autre, guidés par leurs soupirs respectifs et leurs souffles effrénés.

Ça avait même eu une note différente, puisque malgré le risque de se faire surprendre, ils s'étaient occupé mutuellement de leurs plaisirs, dont celui de Rin en premier.

Le visage enfoui dans le cou tendre de la jeune fille, sa main droite à plat sur le bureau pour garder l'équilibre, et l'autre sur la cuisse galbée de cette dernière, il s'était alors purement laissé submerger par la vague brûlante qui avait embrasé ses reins.

Parce que l'image mentale de la main délicate de Shiemi refermée sur son sexe dur et tendu, alors même qu'elle l'avait caressé avec douceur et maladresse, avait eu un effet bouleversant.

Très vite, le plaisir avait afflué, et Rin avait instinctivement accompagné le mouvement de ses hanches, de même que cherché le contact de ses lèvres douces, alors même que plus rien d'autre n'avait compté.

Plus encore quand une éternité plus tard, il avait tout juste eu le temps de la prévenir, avant de venir dans un râle étouffé.

 **.**

Par la suite, ils s'étaient de nouveau câliné.

Une fois que le feu dans leurs ventres avait été apaisé, que leurs vêtements avait été reboutonnés, et que leur rythme cardiaque avait pu reprendre une cadence plus normale, Shiemi s'était naturellement retrouvée blottie sur ses genoux et entre ses bras forts.

C'était simplement devenu essentiel.

 **.**

« Rin ? »

Brisant présentement le silence de la chambre, le murmure ensommeillé de Shiemi sort le sous-nommé de ses pensées, celui-ci la sentant bouger plus franchement contre lui, à mesure qu'elle se meut pour pouvoir se redresser sur un coude.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? S'enquiert-elle avec douceur, consciente que peu de choses peuvent empêcher son petit ami de dormir du sommeil du juste.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, la rassure néanmoins le demi-démon. Je gambergeais, c'est tout. »

Et soucieux de ne pas la laisser se faire plus de soucis, ce dernier se tourne à son tour dans les draps, faisant ensuite glisser une main tendre sur sa hanche afin de l'inviter à revenir contre lui. Ce à quoi sa jeune amante répond sans se faire prier, adoptant la même position, de manière à se retrouver emboîtée à son corps chaud, avec son bras protecteur en travers de son ventre, prêt à la protéger de tous les dangers.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se rendort dans un soupir, tandis que le brun la suit de peu.

 **.**

Cette nuit où ils avaient finalement franchi le pas, avait été l'avant-dernière de la semaine précédant les derniers examens de fin d'année.

En conséquence de quoi, et en compagnie de Ryuji, Konekomaru, Renzô, et Izumo, ils s'étaient retrouvés à bosser ensemble pour les contrôles à venir, et tous autant importants pour leur avenir à l'Académie.

Tantôt à la bibliothèque pour la théorie, tantôt à l'extérieur pour la pratique, chacun s'étant également aidé au mieux de leurs capacités, ils avaient par la suite à peine vu les jours se succéder, quand était subitement arrivé le week end.

Aussi, et dans le but de s'aérer l'esprit avant la dernière ligne droite, ils avaient alors choisi de passer la journée du samedi à essayer tous les manèges du parc d'attraction, où celui-là même, Shura s'était révélée à eux.

De même que Yukio, cette dernière s'était également jointe au groupe suite à la demande générale, et entre gavage de barbe à papa, mise au défi au stand de tir à la carabine, et moments de rire et d'insouciance, le temps avait rapidement filé jusqu'à une heure relativement tardive quand d'un pas commun, ils avaient fait mine de rentrer au dortoir.

Où pour plus de praticité, il avait été préalablement prévu que tous devaient y passer la nuit, la petite blonde y compris.

 **.**

Ça n'avait pas été prémédité, mais c'était tout de même arrivé.

 **.**

Alors que Rin était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt propre sur un bas de pyjama pour se mettre au lit - Yukio s'étant peu avant, rendu à la salle de bain - Shiemi avait timidement frappé à la porte.

Encore habillée d'autres vêtements de ville, que l'hybride avait rapidement appris à aimer la voir porter, elle s'était d'abord excusé avant d'expliquer plus en détail, quand elle avait franchi le seuil :

 _« J'ai oublié d'apporter une chemise de nuit. J'aurais bien demandé à Izumo, mais on ne fait pas la même taille, et Mlle Kirigakure dort déjà._

 _\- Tu veux que je te prête un tee-shirt ?_ Lui avait alors spontanément proposé Rin, ne s'étant pas douté qu'il s'était justement s'agit de la raison de sa venue.

 _\- Oui, s'il te plaît. »_ Avait doucement acquiescé l'adolescente, soulagée malgré elle.

Pas qu'elle avait eu honte d'être venu demander une requête de ce genre à son petit ami, qui plus est, au vu de tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait précisément dans cette pièce, mais la petite blonde avait plutôt été gênée d'avoir bêtement omis un habit essentiel quand tout avait déjà été organisé.

Preuve supplémentaire, qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude des soirées hors de chez elle.

 _« Merde,_ avait toutefois lâché le demi-démon, tandis qu'il s'était tenu devant son armoire préalablement ouverte. _J'en ai pas d'assez longs... Attends, je sais. »_

Sans plus réfléchir, comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il avait agi, Rin avait alors retiré celui qu'il avait sur le dos, et qui sur lui, était déjà bas sur les hanches. L'ayant tendu à la jeune aspirante Exorciste, il avait également assuré avec un sourire :

 _« Ça devrait aller. »_

Touchée par l'attention, Shiemi avait alors saisi le vêtement offert avant de le ramener contre sa poitrine.

 _« Merci Rin._

 _\- C'est rien. »_

Elle avait par la suite fait mine de repartir, quand elle s'était finalement retourné vers lui afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, après s'être dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire.

 _« Bonne nuit. »_

 **.**

Il ne l'avait toutefois pas laissé repartir sans l'avoir tendrement enlacé, alors qu'elle avait répondu à ses gestes, ayant entouré son cou de ses bras, et délicieusement pressé ses seins fermes contre son torse nu.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être à cette seconde qu'un déclic s'était produit, ayant allumé dans leurs ventres, une petite étincelle qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que muer rapidement en brasier.

Ce pourquoi Rin avait alors descendu ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour soulever Shiemi du sol, ayant ensuite perçu son assentiment muet quand en retour, elle s'était accroché à lui avec fièvre.

 **.**

L'instant suivant, ils avaient basculé sur son lit.

 **.**

« _Rin ?_ »

Comme chaque matin depuis qu'il est devenu son familier, c'est Kuro qui le réveille quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il se trouve toujours contre le dos nu de Shiemi, ses jambes imbriquées aux siennes et son bras en travers de son corps souple.

« _Rin ?_ »

Cependant encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil profond et bienfaiteur, l'interpellé peine donc à réagir, alors que se tenant en équilibre sur son épaule, le petit félin lève une patte pour tapoter sa joue de ses coussinets soyeux.

« _Rin, réveille-toi._

\- Kuro, on est dimanche..., marmonne en réponse l'adolescent, tandis que gardant les yeux obstinément clos, il se blottit instinctivement contre sa belle endormie. Laisse-moi dormir.

\- _Mais tu avais promis de faire à manger._ »

Ah, oui. Ça lui revient maintenant.

Un petit-déjeuner préparé par ses bons soins et aux saveurs de sa seule fantaisie pour finir la semaine en beauté, et - afin de mettre tout le monde d'accord - servi pour 9h00.

La vache, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se soit payé une nuit quasiment blanche, justement la veille de devoir sortir du pieu quand il aurait pu y rester ? Et à plus fortes raisons, pour honorer une promesse qu'il a eu la riche idée de faire ?

« _Rin ?_ Appelle une énième fois le _Caith Sith_ , se mouvant pour sauter avec souplesse sur son oreiller. _Pourquoi vos odeurs sont mélangées, à Shiemi et toi ?_ »

Soudainement plus radical qu'un seau d'eau froide, la question innocente de Kuro le sort aussitôt de sa torpeur, alors que l'hybride ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup tout en se redressant si vite de sa couche, qu'il manque presque d'en tomber.

Y'a pas à dire, il n'est vraiment pas du matin pour ne pas avoir percuté plus tôt la situation dans son ensemble.

Quoique à sa décharge, avec si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur, rien d'étonnant en soit.

L'esprit toutefois encore embrouillé, Rin se retourne vers sa petite amie qui, heureusement toujours dans les bras de Morphée, ne moufte pas en conséquences quand il entreprend de sortir du lit malgré sa complète nudité.

Et tandis qu'il fait ensuite mine de border la jeune fille du drap qui les a couvert ensemble, l'adolescent ressent subitement avec une conscience aiguë, le regard de jade du petit chat à deux queues posé sur lui, et lui faisant comprendre sans avoir besoin de le lui répéter, qu'il attend visiblement une réponse à sa question posée.

Comme la fois, où il lui avait demandé avec une intonation inquiète dans ses pensées, pourquoi il était arrivé à plusieurs reprises que Yukio et lui, aient dormi ensemble dans son lit, et qui plus est, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Passé le moment de gêne, et dans le but de le rassurer, l'aspirant Exorciste lui avait alors avoué faire encore des cauchemars plus ou moins récurrents, qui à chaque réveil en sursaut, le laissent invariablement avec le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient même intensifiés durant la période où ses amis l'avaient durement rejeté, son frère l'avait rejoint une nuit où son souffle s'était violemment heurté.

Dans un premier sursaut d'orgueil, Rin avait toutefois cherché à se reculer avant d'en être empêché par l'étroitesse de son lit, ce qui avait par la suite donné l'avantage à son jumeau, qui avait ainsi pu le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Pour la première fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés, et dans la pénombre sécurisante de leur chambre, le plus âgé lui avait timidement rendu son étreinte, comme effrayé de ses propres gestes.

Puis, et à mesure des caresses apaisantes de la main de Yukio sur son dos - celles données aux enfants pour les consoler, et qu'ils avaient de même reçu de leur père durant leur enfance - Rin avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, avant de finalement accepter d'y pleurer tout son soûl.

D'autres fois ont suivi depuis, et si ses yeux bleus demeurent maintenant sans larmes, il ne peut nier ne pouvoir se rendormir que blotti dans la chaleur de son petit frère.

S'habillant présentement, sans faire de bruit et le plus rapidement possible, le demi-démon sort de ses pensées pour prendre tout juste conscience, qu'en raison de l'odorat développé de Kuro, il ne peut invoquer l'excuse d'un énième cauchemar que la présence de Shiemi aurait tenu éloigné.

En effet, celui-ci n'a encore jamais fait mention d'un quelconque détail olfactif concernant Yukio et lui.

« Euh..., chuchote l'adolescent, essayant quand même de trouver une réponse adéquate, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir passer à autre chose au plus vite. Parce qu'on... Tous les deux, on a... »

Oh, et puis merde. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal après tout.

« Fait l'amour. » Termine-t-il donc tout bas et d'une seule traite, tout en se sentant brusquement piquer un fard, de s'être entendu dire un truc pareil à voix haute.

Non que ce ne soit pas l'exacte vérité mais, dès lors qu'il en a appris la signification, et sans qu'il n'est jamais pu se l'expliquer, c'est une expression qui lui a toujours laissé un sentiment étrange de gêne.

Se tenant toujours assis sur le lit, Kuro penche alors la tête sur le côté, comme il le fait quand il est intrigué, ou qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose.

« _"L'amour ?"_ »

Tout à ses interrogations, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient d'intensifier d'un cran le malaise de Rin, ce dernier ne se voyant absolument pas lui expliquer la bagatelle dans les détails, avec justement Shiemi, nue et assoupie à deux pas d'eux.

Outre le fait qu'elle pourrait se réveiller, la conversation en soit commence franchement à lui échapper, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens.

Aussi décide-t-il d'abréger, alors même qu'il termine de se vêtir et que le mot recherché lui échappe :

« Oui, tu sais... Ce que font les humains quand ils s'aiment...

\- _Oh ! Tu parles de l'accouplement ?_

\- Voilà, c'est ça. » Conclue vivement le brun avant de soulever le félin dans ses bras, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce.

 **.**

Une fois encore, les talents culinaires de Rin ne sont plus à prouver, alors que s'échappant de la cuisine ouverte, et embaumant de même le réfectoire, les odeurs conjointes des mets déjà préparés par ses soins, donnent aussitôt l'eau à la bouche à Yukio qui en franchit le seuil avant l'heure officielle.

Tout en laissant promener son regard aux nuances turquoises sur les assiettes respectives de gaufres, pancakes aux pommes, brioches au sucre et pains au lait qui, posées sur une des tables, attendent sagement d'être dégustées, et après les salutations d'usage, celui-ci ne peut que constater sans avoir l'air d'exagérer :

« Je vois que tu as encore fais des merveilles !

\- Je vous l'avais promis. » Elude le plus âgé, tout en essuyant un reste de farine sur sa joue d'un mouvement d'épaules, alors qu'il sort juste un plat de muffins aux myrtilles à l'aspect moelleux du four.

Il évite cependant de préciser que sans l'aide de Kuro, présentement occupé à se goinfrer avec gourmandise d'une gaufre napée de miel, ils auraient été bons pour avoir des nèfles à manger.

« Et tu as aussi beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, approuve également son frère, qui ouvrant par la suite le placard adéquat, y sort de quoi dresser le couvert. Comme quoi, tu en es capable quand tu le veux.

\- Surtout quand le tarif, c'est du taf supplémentaire à chaque carton, souligne Rin tout en disposant ses muffins sur un plat. Même le vieux n'était pas aussi dur.

\- Tu as souvent été puni, et privé de sortie, lui rappelle le plus jeune, bien que sans animosité.

\- Pas faux. » Concède le brun après un instant de réflexion, et en lui tendant le plat rempli quand il repasse à sa hauteur.

Excepté la toute dernière fois, et des conséquences tragiques qui ont suivi, c'était peut-être même le fait d'être consigné qui fonctionnait le plus sur lui. Parce qu'il était de fait, tenu de rester au monastère jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que de s'ennuyer ferme, si ce n'est râler contre leur paternel.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprend Yukio, avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. En tant que professeur, mais surtout en tant que frère, je suis fier de toi _Nii-san_. »

Touché sans l'avoir vu venir, l'interpellé suspend ses gestes - à savoir la préparation d'œufs brouillés - alors qu'il sent son cœur se gonfler suite à ses dernières paroles.

« Merci Frangin. » Souffle-t-il simplement en retour, parce qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre, et que peut-être, il n'a pas forcément besoin de le faire.

Par la suite, et dans un calme complice, ils continuent de terminer de tout préparer, agrémentant les plats préparés des accompagnements qui vont de pair, jusqu'au moment où bâillant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il a posé un pied à terre, Rin déclenche un éclat de rire de la part de son cadet.

« Tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit ? Le taquine-t-il de même.

\- Pas vraiment, avoue son jumeau sans réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, ça aurait un rapport avec le fait d'avoir aperçu Shiemi devant notre chambre, hier ? »

Déglutissant lentement alors qu'il percute le double sens de la question, l'aspirant Exorciste ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, quand une pensée aussi bête que subite, lui traverse aussitôt l'esprit, accompagnée de cette sensation brutale et universelle de vertige qui suit le rappel d'avoir oublié quelque chose de pourtant vital.

Là, et en l'occurrence, le fait que Yukio n'ait pas dormi dans _son_ lit de _toute_ la nuit, et que tout occupés à se dévorer mutuellement, ni Shiemi, ni lui, ne s'en sont soucié outre mesure.

Pas plus que plus tard, enlacés l'un et l'autre dans ses draps encore chauds de leurs premiers ébats, ou encore quand elle s'endormie pour le laisser seul avec ses pensées, le brun n'a pas pris conscience, de ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, du vide dans le lit voisin.

Et... Même ce matin et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lance le pavé dans la mare, ça ne lui a pas sauté aux yeux.

Ce qui, en toute logique, ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Ok, Binoclard, soupire-t-il donc, croisant ensuite son regard, pour y découvrir cette même lueur de malice dont Shiro était coutumier. T'es au courant de quoi ?

\- De ce que tu voudras bien me confirmer. »

Parce qu'il est fatigué, qu'il n'a pas l'énergie de nier pour rien, et qu'au fond, il s'agit de son jumeau, Rin sent ses joues se colorer agréablement, tandis qu'il songe à l'éclat nacré de la peau blanche de Shiemi, et sa chaleur accueillante.

« C'était génial. »

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 *** Sacerdoce :** _C'est un terme qui désigne la dignité, et les fonctions du prêtre dans diverses religions._

\- Merci Wiki :) -


End file.
